The Jungle' Supremacy
by SamuraiWolf94
Summary: What happens when Baron Nashor decides to spread the Void aura across the Jungle mosnter's during a ranked match? Apologies for the typos but this is an old story and I woudl appreciate some feedback before working on it and improve it to become as great like my favourite story so far: The Darkin's Grasp (If you didn't read it yet, please do ) Enjoy! For the story with images pm me
1. Botlane Assault

**It was just another day on the Rift. Leona and Sivir had left the base first, rushing towards the krugs while warding both bushes around them; the one in intersection near the Dragon's pit and the one on Red, leaving the bush by the river for Syndra to ward.**

 **"You ready?" Sivir asked while relaxing her muscles and joints while dancing before Leona, knowing full well the Sun Goddess was staring at her.**

 **"Always!" Came Leona's immediate reply. "I won't allow that filthy Quinn or Nidalee to land a hit on you." She cooed as the two lovers took the few seconds before the krugs' spawn to share a passionate kiss.**

 **As the krugs woke up and revealed themselves, the two woman immediately leapt forward. Leona's light-sword fixed on the larger krug as Sivir let out a battle cry before throwing her glaive which ricocheted between the pair of monsters, then returned to her hand. Leona's shield stood strong as both krugs punched it repeatedly and the warrior lashed out viciously in retaliation.**

 **However, without warning as the smaller krug was about to be defeated under a well coordinated attack from both women, The Jungle King; also knows as Baron Nashor, felt the silent plea for life and released a wave of power for his minions to absorb.**

 **Void Magic spread across the entire jungle, a purple aura encompassing the krugs, shielding them from the fatal blows of the champions. Before they could even express their surprise, the largest krug suddenly leapt forward and knocked Leona down with its heavier body; the shield the only thing that actually prevented the Sun Warrior from suffering severe injuries or being crushed.**

 **"Leo...~UGH!" Sivir's horrified expression disappeared as the smaller krug took out her legs and hit her in the abdomen.**

 **As both women fell, the krugs, now driven mad by chaotic, life giving void magic, greeted both Champions with a rain of hard punches before ripping their armor off piece by piece and shredding their clothing.**

 **"SIVIR!" Leona called in tears as the smallest krug dragged the marksman by the hair and forced her onto all fours, a big cock, hard as the rock it was made of, hotdogging the woman's rear cheeks. Leona looked on in horror, but soon found she was in trouble as well, and her "partner's" cock was twice as large and thick.**

 **"TAKE REVENGE, MY CHILDREN! MY FRIENDS! MAKE THEM CARRY YOUR SEEEEEEEED!" The Baron's voice echoed in the minds of the now alive and sentient krugs as they obeyed their lord and savior, Baron Nashor; the Void God!**

 **Sivir orgasmed on the spot as the big cock was forced into her cunt mercilessly, ravaging her tight hole as she squirmed wildly, her buttocks being savagely assaulted by a wild and eager pounding which caused a scream of pain and humiliation. Right beside her Leona's back arched as her eyes rolled back, a pleasure like she had never felt before stretching her cunt to the limits and her floodgates felt like being hit by a truck every second.**

 **Between screams and moans from both anger and bliss, pain and pleasure, both women cried out with all of the might their lungs could muster as the two krugs drew the first blood of the game for all to see. They didn't had to worry about Quinn and Nidalee, their lane was lost. Until the game ended Baron's magic would keep them there to be used and abused by the two krugs.**

 **They were just starting a long game of being used and abused as nothing more than fucktoys by both Krugs.**


	2. Ravaged by Wolves

**Evelyn had jsut smited her blue when the Global Message of Sivir and Leona's Fate was broadcasted. The enemy jungler had just began fighting the wolves when she laughed like crazy, moving away and raising the spikes from the ground towards the bigger wolf.**

 **"OMG!~HAHAHAHA! S~Sluts...!" Evelynn laughed as attacked the animal trios. However the Baron's magic had spreaded all over the Jungle. The wolves had already flanked and were all around Evelynn when the purple Void Aura grew on them and took a moment for Evelynn to realize her attacks were no longer making any effect.**

 **With a howl of command the bigger wolf crouched and quickly darted right between Evelynn's legs to knock her off balance. "What the h...?!" The Widow Maker fell onto the ground, rolling immediatly only to feel one of the lesser wolves to pounce on her, clawing her back and biting at her neck and shoulder junction to keep her down.**

 **"Let go~mmmffpht...!" Evelynn's eyes went wide enough as the other wolf and pounced over her and shoved his cock all the way in her mouth until she was kissing the knot. Evelynn struggled in fear as the second lesser wofl was stronger than her and though she wasn't biting her hard, his claws were sinked in her back. "~mmnnggghhfft~!" She was desperate as she felt the creature hump into her mouth and the knot trying to pass her lips, already making her gag in that no more than 7 inches long cock.**

 **The cold snout of the bigger wolf on her crotch and backdoor were enough for her to froze and if not by the cock thrusting in her mouth she would had lowered her head and whimper. The wolf's tongue lapped all around before he pushed into her insides, front paws on her buttocks and starting to claw at her clothes; the wolf had literally ripped off her outfit skilfully in a way that aroused Evlynn more than she was willing to admit.**

 **How could she be mesmerized by how a canine with big and sharp teeth had sniffed her rear, bited only the clothes and ripped them off enough to expose her flower? Not only that th eother lesser wolf had moved away and underneath her to bite at her breasts and lick, also ripping her clothes. 'GOD NO! PLEASE!' She pleaded to herself.**

 **"MOUNT HER! SHE IS YOUR GIFT, WOLF! FOR TOO LONG SHE HAS SMITED YOU AND KILLED YOUR CUBS JUST FOR GOLD! TAKE YOUR REVENGE AND MAKE HER THE PACK'S BITCH!" Came Nashor's demmanding and commanding voice and the wolf obeyed.**

 **With one leap and mighty thrust he wrapped his front legs around Evelynn's waist and pulled her back while thrusting with all of his mighty. Both his hard cocks were throbbing with need and Evelynn trembled in fear; even if she was to take the first in her cunt, the passage's tightness of her backdoor would make it all even harder to take. Two cocks of the same size inside her at once.**

 **"N-No~nngghh!" Her body betrayed her as she bucked and grinded back against those two twitching and hard pricks. Within a handful of thrusts his cocks pushed into her and the Jungler moaned in bliss and pain, feeling her ass being stretched by something that was also stretching her wet cunt. With hard and franatic thrusts, the Wolf forced and hilted himself to the knot, drilling deep into Evelynn, moving all the way back and foward in her tight, wet and hot passage as well on her backdoor that soon began clenching on their own.**

 **Evelynn's mind went blank as the Bigger Wolf humped her with the same need a horny mutt fucks his first bitch with his pair of 11 inches cock moving half way in and out of both her holes and his two cubs took turns fucking her mouth and licking her breasts. She had been slayed by the canines.**

 **Evelynn screamed and desperately breathed for air each time a cock popped free of her mouth; only to slap her with the motion. Her moans and pleading were always silenced until she had her eyes rolling back and fully accepted the Baron's offer and once more the global message was revealed**

 **With a howl of victory the Wolf knotted his new Bitch and Evelynn happy, bliss and lustful moans were shut by the cocks in her mouth as she sucked both cubs; clearly the most willingly of all Champions to be fucked -Evelynn's dirty secret was that this was not her first time...But that be for another story.**

 **Just like that Evelynn felt her world crumble and submerged into the desire brought by this new one; wild and roughly double penetrated at same time by her mighty Alpha.**


	3. Kench's Origins

**Diana was surprised as the message about Evelynn reached the chat and she soon backed away. "Pff!" She muttured under her breath while swiftly engaging onto Syndra and striking her down before being knocked back and stunned. Both mages had been respecting each other but for now Syndra was backing away.**

 **Smirking to herself Diana stepped into her Blue side of the jungle and rushed to Gromp. In her way she could hear the howls and excited sounds and howls from the wolves, as well Evelynn's muffled moans and even her screams for more. Such a crazy day...**

 **"Alright Big Boy! You are mine now!" Diana stated proudly and sure of her victory, dashing foward and raising her shield while striking quickly at the 'Frog'. Had she been more patient, Diana would had choosed to stick to the lane. The jungle was dangerous.**

 **Gromp kept spitting and attacking her with tongue lashes as the Baron's Void magic took over him. The creature jumped around, still being hit by Diana as she lunged foward once mroe and dangerously striked him down; but as the fatal blow arrived the purple aura appeared and shielded Gromp.**

 **"HEY! Just die!" Diana grunted as she quickly strike dthree more times but the purple shield remained and Gromp spit against her once more. The saliva mixed with a strong aphrodisiac and th evoid magic hit Diana right in the face and soon the Goddess of the Moon felt her core shiver as the grip around her weapon failed and her cheeks became flushed. "...~Mmm-Wha~aahhh?!" Diana staggered back, legs clenching as she fell on her butt, breathing heavily while an anoying itching built on her crotch.**

 **The 'Frog' jumped clloser and opened his big mouth to lick at the now helpless Goddess, cock sitcking visible and soon he pinned her down under him, thrusting and grinding against her body as that thick throbbing member sticked in between her breasts. The hot and throbbing flesh pulsating.**

 **"Noooo~nnnggghhh!" Diana didn't even got to properly plead for it to stop, the aphrodisiac saliva being absorved by her body and clouding her judgement and mind.** **She was horny! She needed relief** **. "Such a big cock~mmm...!" The Goddess cooed against it while wrapping her arms and legs all around the lenght like a child curls up a plushie and kissed on the tip.**

 **Unlike the other, Baron had allowed Gromp to take a more seductive way. He had plans for them. "IT IS TIME YOU ARE REWARDED, GROM! ONLY A GODDESS IS WORTHY OF TAKING YOUR SEED! BREED HER! BREED HER FOR ME! MAY YOUR CHILD PROTECT THE RIVER AND FOREVER BE KNOWN AS THE RIVER KING! MAY HE SWALLOW ALL THAT DARE HURTING THE JUNGLE'S CUBS!" Nashor's voice echoed in their minds and Diana happily nodded to.**

 **"** **Yes Master! Breed me Master!"** **She pleaded in desperation while moving a hand down to remove her clothing just enough to expose her swollen red lips, kissing the cockhead with her lower lips before fully give in to Gromp and what was to happen.**

 **Diana had willingly submitted and just like Eve, fell in love with Gromp and all his cock and tongue could do. Before long she accept her throne in his mouth and happily let her tongue-fucking her just as hard his cock rammed her depths.**

 **The once prouded Goddess of the Moon fell victim of the Jungle and what it had to offer.**


	4. Jealous Birds

**Quinn stopped as she was trying to kill the Pacific Crawler. "What's wrong with them?! This ain't normal..:" She muttured before quickly call Valor to carry her, hoping that the Blue wasn't to go down the river and the Drake didn't choosed to chase her; her Blue seemed away and the Drake was napping.**

 **Syndra was not back in lane and thus, Quinn figured she and Vi would be busy getting the blue. As Quinn invaded the enemy jungler she flew directly to the Raptors; her love for birds was also respect and she would take them down first, denying Vi any vision if she was to smite them.**

 **Warding the bush and using a blue trinket on the bush in the intersection to either the Krugs or the Red, the marksman attacked; somehow she was starting to be afraid and did not wanted to approach Red. As for the Raptors, she was sure they wouldn't hurt or do such lewd and nasty things with her.**

 **As Quinn blinded one of the smaller Raptors and lunged at him, only to perform a back flip, Valor immediatly marked the bird as vulnerable. "Sorry dear." Quinn spoke softly and with an angelic voice before shooting the arrow. Yet like the other times, the purple aura appeared and she blinked. "What the...AGH!" Quinn ducked and rolled to the side as the larger Raptor flew at her, almost not avoiding the sharp claws. "What is that?" She asked confuse.**

 **The Raprots opened their beaks and let out a loud shriek as two of them flew onto Valor and attacked him. "** _ **HEY! STOP THAT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!**_ **Quinn was more than scared; she was outraged. Shooting at one of the Raptors she fully gave her back to the one that she had aimed first.**

 **The air was knocked off her lungs and Quinn staggered forward, falling on her knees as the Raptors went down and clawed at her, ripping her clothes and armor. "..." Quinn couldn't speak as she tried to squirm, whining in pain as the talons pierced her skin and flesh and she stared at the big cock in front of her eyes. "NO! Pleas~MMMMFFFTT!~S-Sto~mmphft...~!" Quinn choked as the Raptor forced his cock all the way and in panick she didn't even thought in biting.**

 **Valor was afraid but one of the Raptors kept him at bay as the other three had their fun. The one behind her clawed at her buttocks, tears rolling down her cheeks as she knew what he wanted. A muffled moan of pain wrapped around the throbbing cock in her mouth as she desperately tried to get her weapon and grasped the ground.**

 **The Raptor that had bited her left breast to rip her shirt and bra away glanced down and swiftly closed one paw around her wrist, pinning it down. He was strong! Strong as Valor! Quinn's body arched foward as she screamed around the cock in her mouth and the big clawed paw griped her head to force her take it all. At same time she was forced to suck and choke on the purple avian cock, her 'vulnerable' prey clawed both buttcheeks and thrusted raw onto her already wet pussy; not due this but to the thoughts of what was happening to her team mates and even the enemy bottom.**

 **Quinn secretly wished she was there to see. Now, however, she was the one being used and ravaged.**

 **"** **SHE CLAIMS TO LOVE BIRDS AND YET, SHE IS THE FIRST TO RAISE A WEAPON AGAINST YOU! IF SHE LOVES BIRDS SO MUCH, BREED HER LIKE THE BIRD SLUT SHE IS. MAKE HER REPAY FOR EVERY EGG AND BABYLOST!** **" The command was simple and direct and the main Raptor tossed his head up while bucking his hips.**

 **'Valor...' Quinn struggled to resist the pleasurable thrusting she was feeling but thinking on Valor, hurt and still fighting the forth Raptor only made her think how much she wished it was Valor doing that to her now. Her fingers clentched as her hands turned into fists and she tried to bite and scream in rage, panicking with revenge as Valor fell a meter away from her. Valor was dead, even if he was to respawn soon she too was to die.**

But the Raptors had other plans...

 **The forth Raptor landed on the other side and the pecks on her breasts as well the wild and quick thrusting and the massive cock causing her throat to bulge soon took over her as the Void Magic read through Quinn's desires.**

 **Four Valor's; or how she was seeing the Raptors now; were merciless fucking her and Quinn moaned in join, bucking backwards with need as her cervix was hit again and again and again and again...!**

 **Once more, the Jungle had won. And Quinn submitted to all it had to give, moaning like a cheap whore aas her core was penetrated and her image flooded with images of her laying eggs, 'her and Valor's offspring'.**


	5. No Cooldowns

**"What's wrong with this?!" Vi asked to Syndra as they left base.**

 **"No idea! It seems the Jungle is possessed. First bot, then Evelynn and now both Diana and Quin?" I'm not entering there.**

 **"Let's finish this quickly! Irelia i is fed over Shyvana. We get blue, gnak top to feed her more, get Herald and then push mid." Vi suggested.**

 **"...Not su-..."**

 **"Don't be a wuss! I'M HERE! Sivir and Leona weren't even lvl 1. We are pass lvl 11 now, we can do this! Is just Blue and two smaller golens." Vi mocked.**

 **"Fine! Fine!" Syndra sighed as they rushed to their Blue, Vi laying a blue trinket by the Raptors and giggled. Quinn was being merciless ravaged in all holes and by all Raptors, mumbling the name of her dead falcon with lust as if she had been drugged to believe four Valors were fucking her.**

 **"Such a birdwhore." Vi winked and Syndra agreed with a laugther.**

 **"SURPRISE!" Vi shouted as she charged through the wall and immediatly hit the first golem, turning to punch Blue quickly and knocked him back with both gauntlets while smiting him, breaking through his defenses quickly as the sound of rock cracking was heard; ignoring the minor attacks from the two smaller Blue cubs. "Come Syndra!"**

 **The mage made the corner and send a sphere of darkness onto him, quickly evolving one of the Blue cubs in her spell and throwed him at the main target. "SHOW THEM WHAT YOUR POWERS CAN DO!** **NO MERCY!** **" The Baron voice was followed by the blue aura and immediatly both women realized their mistake.**

 **"VI!" Syndra turned to escape but she suddenly felt the ground disappear as the smaller Golens had made its magic and she fell on a trap.**

 **"Syndra!" Vi glanced away for just a blink but it was enough for the Blue to firmly grasp her in his right hand and slam her down hard, knocking all the air in her lungs. As the Enforcer struggled to regain her breathing the Blue Golem immediatly used his magic and the Void Magic now running through his runes as he ripped off her clothing and raised her, legs spreaded and jsut impaled her** **merciless** **.**

 **Nothing had ever readied Vi for the mix of pain and pleasure she felt and that caused her body to arch and an orgasm to start before she willing forced herself to resist. "NOOOOOOOO~AAAAAHHH!-F-FUCK... PUNK!" Vi breathed heavily as she was rocked up and down and clentched her teeth in pain each time he felt the bulge on her womb, shivering and convulsing as she felt herself being filled within a couple of hard and savage nonstoppable thrusts. "G-G-GOD! PLEASE!~AAAAAAHHHH! NOOO~MMM! STO-STOP IT...~AAAAAAAAAHHHH FUCK! STOP IT! FUCK! NO MORE!" Vi trashed against that cock in a attempt to get free but only made it go deeper as she glanced down.**

 **The stone cock throbbed as the runes all over the Blue's body shined again and she eyed him in surprise, trying to punch and make his grip on her weaker; but the more she became weaker the more she felt him grow something. "DON'T CUM IN~MMMMMMMMMM! FUCK YOU!~AAAAAHHH!" The Enforcer felt her eyes roll back, tongue hanging out as the Blue came inside her twice in less than one minute. If they had been fucking for hours that could had been possible but thye were on that rough and wild sex for less than one minute and she was already dripping cum.**

 **Vi breathed in relief as he pulled out but before she could even think in something to say her body tensed. Her scream would had put Sivir's battle cry to shame and echoed everywhere. Her ass had been merciless penetrate as she soon felt her body going limp. "..." Her mind couldn't form any words as she felt the third orgams painting her insides.**

 **Syndra grunted when she fell and took her a few moments, feeling her head dizzy. However soon she felt her clothes being torned apart as four strong and harsh hands roamed all over her body, causing her to scream in fear.** **This was actually happening!** ****

 **"PLEASE! NO!" She pleaded with tears on her eyes but before long she glimpsed at Vi, which despite the situation aroused her; The Vicious and Violent Law Enforcer Violently being fucked as if she was nothing but a moldable cocksleeve. Any arousal soon died as she felt her arms being raised the two smaller golens tag team her. "NONONONONO! WAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Syndra screamed in panic at the raw penetration, as if a stone dildo had been forced all the way inside her and soon she too received the same treatment as Vi, however with both golens taking turns as one would grope while the other fucked.**

 **All the time though, Syndra was uanble to not glance at the broken Enforcer, cheeks fully red.** **GOSH!** **She wished to break Vi like that in her wildest dreams! Like the Blue both Golens came a lot and multiple times before they finally held her close.**

 **Syndra was trembling and shivering like the last leaf on a tree during an apocalyptic storm. "mm~nnghh~please..." She whimpered in tears before scream loudly at the double penetration, even feeling each cock rub against each other through her inner walls. The Blue cubs switched between thrusting at their own rhythm, in sync and in pounding her as the other cock would pull out.**

 **By the time Vi reached her fifth forced orgasm, which was matching the ones of the Blue, Syndra had already submitted.**

 **Each time cum painted their insides, another piece of their reasonable mind disappeared.**

 **"MMMMMM~MMMOOOOOOREEEE~NNNNNGGGGHHHHH!" Both women moaned in delight upon feeling the mix of the Blue's and Void magic inside her bodies, being pumped in quantities that had their bellies already bulging.**

 **There was no stopping to this and once more, the Jungle had slayed its neemies! More two to worship it!**


	6. Mating Season on the Dragon Pit

**"OKay girls... let's allow this to end quickly. Just let the minions push and surrender." Nidalee spoke while jumping towards the bottom turret, still intact and changed there once more.**

 **"NEVER SURRENDER!" Shyvana replied in the public channel. "I will FUCKING BEAT YOU IRELIA!"**

 **"Haha! Feel free to try, draggy. You are the one 0/5. Don't worry Nida, I shall win this solo. SOLO BARON!" She said cocky.**

 **"NEVER!" Shyvana replied immediatly.**

 **Sighing, Nidalee looked at the score. If she and Shyvana were to team up they could beat Irelia and slowly win the game; truth be told they couldn't surrender on a ranked and at the moment, even if they were Eve, Diana and Quinn were still in game, just distracted with other stuffs.**

 **"Ugh!" Nidalee shifted back to her cougar form and jumped, running through the bush and leaped over the river. All the smell of sex and the constant messages stating who had been 'slayed' and how were making her aroused. Sivir and Leona were still by the Krugs, willingly back there after being ravaged; at first to regain their honor but the more they were fucked the more they got used to those hard and thick cocks. Evelynn was a slut and she was even screwing around near mid with the Crawler. Diana had somehow suffered a brain washing session and was spamming the chat with 'GOT TO GET BRED BY GROMP! GOT TO GET BRED BY GROMP!' Quinn was still being ravaged by four Raptors, not even flinching by the fact Valor was dead and beside her and the enemy jungler and mid had jsut been slayed by the Blue and the two golens.**

 **Nidalee's body froze as she suddenly shifted between forms back and foward and moved in circles, almsot as if indecise. "FUCK! Get a hold of yourself!" She cursed. Her fur seemed to rise as she shifted back to her human form and felt an uncontrolable desire and changed again, leaping onto the Dragon's pit.**

 **Something about it was making her tempted, feeling her folds wet and labia swollen before raise the spear and throw it. "WAKE UP BEAST!" Nidalee shifted and jumped back as the dragon stood up, wings sending blows of wind in all direction and jumped back in, clawing him ferociously before change back and throw another spear, hitting him multiple times.**

 **The Dragon roared and shook his head, staring at her and spit a small fire ball. Nidalee dodged as she felt her arousal growing once more; like it had since the start. "N-not now...!" She mumbled to herself.**

 **However the Dragon stopped his attacks, roaring at the anoying pokig of those spears and inhaling the scent in the air deeply. Nidalee was in heat and it had been ages since the last time he had got into rutting season. Leaping to the side and even climbing up the wall around the Pit, the dragon moved quickly and jumped. Nidalee gasped as she was forced to roll away to prevent being smashed and before she could fully set a counter the whipping slash of his tail moving across the air whistled at her ear.**

 **Nidalee huffed as she was knocked backward and rolled, standing up now wet and with water dripping all over her. Though those jungle green eyes had been locked with the dragons. Nidalee's cheeks become reder than blood as she shifted back afraid and tried to leap backwards.**

 **The dragon shook his head, wings spreading and followed, cornering her as he roared threatening and Nidalee instinctively shifted back, staggering backwards and falling on her butt in a similar way Diana had fallen before the Gromp. The Dragon slowly approached his muzzle, sniffing the air and leaned to lick her, letting out a mating &courting call.**

 **If Nidalee had any fear left inside it was all washed away as she meowed back in her human form, even purring and exposed her breasts for him to lick, moaning happily. The spear fell into the water and she breathed heavilly, immediatly removing her undergarments and turned around. "M~mmmm kitty is in need..!" She cooed for him.**

 **The Dragon roared softly and slowly moved around her, wings folded as he kept with the courting calls, immediatly returned to him by Nidalee as she had shifted into a cat and for a 'long' two minutes the both danced, nuzzling and rubbing their bodies together.**

 **Once again she changed forms and leaned to hug his muzzle, kissing the Dragon between the nostrils. Their eyes locked yet again and the Dragon lowered his head to sniff and lick at her cortch, causing Nidalee to grip to his head to help stay on her feet as her legs shivered with the licks and her pussy became even more wet. A constant purring/murring like sound vibrated from his throat at the same time he kept making courting and mating calls with higher intensity, all equally and immediatly matched by Nidalee's instinctive purrs. "Mate me!" She clinged to his head.**

 **"TAKE MY GIFT, FELLOW FRIEND! USE MY MAGIC AND MAKE HER WORTHY OF YOU! BREED HER AND ALLOW YOUR OFFSPRING TO FOREVER PROTECT THE JUNGLE! CUM UNTIL YOU ARE DRY!" Baron's voice was lustfully and upon hearing Nidalee trembled. "M~Master...!" She purred to the Drake.**

 **Before the Dragon could do anything mroe Nidalee assumed cougar form and slithered under him, nuzzling and ticklign his large and thick cockhead with her whiskers before lap across head and cockslit, feeling the dragon trembling above ehr but understanding this was Nida's courting 'dance'. The big feline getly nipped alogn the lenght with her sharp teeth and licked every inch of it, inhaling the musk deeply until she had been rewarded with excessive pre. Her lips latched to the cockslit and she resumed human form, drinking from the tip for another long minute before force herself to crawl from nder him, her pussy too wet and guessing by the constant low growl the Dragon didn't wished to be further teased.**

 **The roar was all she needed and immediatly she eeped and turned around, the thrill of being bred right there making her heart beat faster,though she wondered if she could take that big monster cock she had glimpsed and sucked moments ago, making her whole body tremble in even more arousal. The nuzzle pushed agaisnt her back and Nidalee was knocked onto her four, breathing faster. "G-gentle..." She pleaded.**

 **But the Void Magic was strong and one big claw grasped her hips. The Dragon thrusted foward and Nidalee arched her back while moaned in pure exctasy and delight, feeling her folds slowly being spreaded as he gently pushed, grinded and forced more of his cock inside her. For almsot five mintues he was gentle, building a rhythm and stopping only to make her grind back in need before redouble his efforts or go deeper.**

 **"Meeooowww~mmnnghh!" She purred in utter bliss just like Diana had accept the Gromp's offer and love As the thrusts continued soon that long and thick cock was thrusted in and out of her faster and harder, hitting her cervix every now and then and moving from her insides to the end of her tunnel; but there was much more to push into and more to take.**

 **"** **YES! MASTER~NNNGGHHH!-AAAHH GIVE M~MMM... GIVE IT ALL!** **" Nidalee begged and that moment the Dragon pulled almost all the way back only to grip her hips firmly and let out a pleasured roar as he pushed pass her cervix and into her womb.**

 **Nidalee's body arched and squirmed, a roar of pleasure escaping her lips as she squimed in place and her moan of pleasure could be compared to Vi's. Her fingers digged the mud of the pit and her hips thrusted back with him, feeling her floodgates being pounded and spreaded open, a bulge forming on her belly as tears of pain and pleasure rolled down her cheeks.**

 **"** **MMMMM~MMMMOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!-~NNNNGGGGHHHH!** ****

 **As Nidalee was pounded and felt her whole body move with each thrust, she moaned to be breeded as the first of many streams of cum filled her womb, all the way her fallopian tubes and ovaries, tainting and as if trying to breed every single egg she had until cum oozed out her cunt with each thrust and down her thighs. The Dragon fucked her womb like one fucks a pussy, thrusting in and out of her cervix and making the waves of pleasure to take over her until her body and mind went limp. Only that majestic and commanding roar kept her standing on her four and not submit, collapse and keep her rear raised like the needy kitty she was.**

 **Like before, the Jungle had claimed more than another victim. It had claimed a pet! A breeding wife!**


	7. The Dragon's Fall

**Shyvana sighed and grunted as she returned to base, defeated once more and growled. Irelia had flashed just in time to kill her and now she was 0/6/0; a shameful result for any dragon. She noticed Irelia go to base after push the top all the way to the base's turret and growled angrily, knowing fully well she woudl try to make baron now; cocky as she was she would try solo him. And Shyvana would be waiting.**

 **Darting out of the base she crossed the jungle straight at Baron; however as she approached the red her flames touched him and the creature woke up, turning to face Shyvana and immediatly spitting fire at her. The dragon grunted at the sudden hit, even if it didn't affected her and shook her head, growling. "YOu! Yes! You will help me!" She smirked and lunged at him, throwing a stream of fire as she smashed both fists together and immediatly delivered a quick series of punches against his torso.**

 **Within seconds of powerful strikes, Shyvana wuickly brought him down to less than 100HP prepared her final punch. Flames brusted in impact as the Red grunted but like before, the purple aura was there. Driven by her anger, the dragon realized too late she had made a mistake -same as Vi and Syndra had made before-. "Fu-** **UGH** **!" She huffed when the Red tackled her down and the smaller ones jumped onto her arms and pinned them down and spreaded.**

 **Shyvanna roared and kicked at the hair, squirming and roaring. She was just almsot ready to trnasform but right now she was defenseless. The red punched he abdomen as the other hand smashed her head down and kept her firmly pinned; the proud dragon warrior now helpless and struggling to not suffer the same Fate than the others. Was she really going to lose to Irelia in 'this' as well and be the first to perish. 'NEVER!' She shouted in her mind as the Red ripped off her armor as it was clothes.**

 **"THIS IS MY GIFT FOR YOU! NONE SHOULD PLAY WITH FIRE! BURN HER! MAKE HER FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF HER ACTIONS! TAME THE DRAGON! TAME THE FIRE IN HER AND BECOME HER KING AND GOD!" Nashor commanded and the Red eagerly obeyed, being flooded with bliss and lsut as the Krugs had fallen victim before minute 2.**

 **"I won't accept this!" Shyvana roared but her rage and stamina was slowly dying the more the Red groped and caressed her naked chest. The smaller Golens had soon too exposed their cocks and were dry humping Shyvana's hands and arms as she resisted the urge f not closing her hand around their cocks but failing and squeezing them, absently stroking it in her fight to struggle; it was hard to stay like that and keep her hands opened all the time. 'Fuck, they are hard.' She thought to herself for a moment before growling and try to let go without luck.**

 **The Red smirked as he removed her lower garments and cock slapped Shyvana's crotch with the cockhead. The dragon clentched her teeth, biting the inside of her lower lip as she couldn't avoid stare at it. 'Gods! It's hot...!' She thought to herself. Squirming she let her body being wrapped by flames but the next moment she realized the Red was consuming her fire and thus making it harder for her to resist him; this was the effect the Void magic had on him. The Red was now the ultimate weakness of Shyvana and nothing would save her. Evelynn was fucking any free monster, Diana was still begging for Gromp to fuck her, Quinn was being used as a cumdump by the Raptors and Nidalee was franatically shifting forms and changing positions as the Dragon breeded her.**

 **"B~Bastard!" She shouted though without the need to atually doing so. That burning flames against her body were actually pleasing and she cursed herself upon realizing she had been stroking the smaller Red Golens for a while while imaginign what her team was doing. The Red tilted his head at the sight and seemed to smile before slowly spread her legs and push his cock slowly but nonstopping inside her.**

 **Shyvana arched and bucked her hips, even rotating her while moaning but did not asked him to stop anymore. Not all could handle her high internal temperature and for the first time, she was feeling a hot and hard cock being pushed inside her, making her maon in pleasure just from being pushed inside her. "MMM~MOVE!" The defeated dragon begged and bucked her hips as she firmly grasped the smaller cocks and stroked them hardfast as she Red slowly extracted himself until only the cockhead was inside and thrusted back in, tilting his hips to reach behond her g-spot and pleasure every hidden spot in her vaginal tunnel before repeating the process, thrusting back in slightly faster and harder each time until he was pounding her roughly and thrashing his hips around, causing her to spread her legs even more while moaning and clenching tightly around his hard and** **hot cock!** ****

 **Shyvanna roared as loud as any dragon, similar to a mating call but driven by pleasure as she orgasmed the moment that lava hto scalding semen filled her cunt and womb Shyvana's eyes rolled all the way back.** **"YEEEEEEEEESSSSS!** **Shyvanna squirmed and giggled drunkly as the lesser golens came on her. Moments later she had been turned onto her four and was moaning like a whore as the Red imemdiatly started round 2, drilling into her womb and pounding her like a wild animal as she clenched with each thrust, bucked her hips back to grind their hipbones and felt mini orgasms with each pounding motion.**

 **The Dragon had been defeated. One more victim remained.**

 **And that belonged to the Baron himself...**


	8. Alone Against the Void

**Irelia laughed as the global message of Shyvana's defeat was known.** _ **Pathetic!**_ **Her whole team had succumbed to the pleasures of the Jungle and so did the enemy team. Irelia could finish the game quick and safely, even if could take a whiel with only her to push through the turrets. Either way, with her such examplar work top lane was won and the minions had already chunk down more than half the turret's healt. It wouldn't take long until all was done.**

 **TPing to top with her forth complete item and a simple sword to get mre attack damage, Irelia rushed over Baron, smirking to herself. She would solo the Baron! She was not all the other weakling whores that were going limp due a fat and thick cock inside them; though Blue's cock on Vi suited her well. Vi had defintiely become a cockwhore for the Blue; the Golem had came inside her a couple of dozen times, if not more.**

 **Irelia stood proud and ready before the Baron's Pit, staring at it as she called. "Show yourself, Baron! It's time!" In fact it had already been more than twenty minutes since the game started, almost half hour. The waters of the Pit were disturbed as lots of bubbles reached the surface and moments later the Baron erupted through the waters, the giant purple Void Worm roaring twice as louder the screams and moans from Vi and Nidalee combined. "YOU DECIDED TO FACE** _ **ME?!**_ **" He asked in surprise, his calm and slow voice, yet cavernous, sounding like thunder and with a melodic tone to it. One could even think he clearly ahd an agelic and melodic voice like a demon strikign a bargain.**

 **"I do not fear you, Baron! I shall take you down and steal your powers! Then, I shallend this match in less than two mintues, mark my words!" She proud and boldly stated while spinning her weapons.**

 **"COME IF YOU DARE..."" Nashor cooed with a low growl vibrating from his throat before a wave of tentacles erupted from the waters and danced in the air before slicing towards Irelia.**

 **The white haired warrior swiftly moved forward and jumped over them , twisting her hips and spinning her body as she cut down the tentacles and 'danced' between them, sending her blades forward and smirking as Nashor took the hits, side stepping and juping in the other direction as she found herself in a dome of tentacles. "I SHALL EMERGE VICTORIOUS!" She shoute das the blades cut through the tentacles only to reveal a spiked tail erupt right before her and the surprised warrior huffed upon taking the hit.**

 **"Is that the best you can do?" She ignored the lightly torned clothing and spited some blood, standing up as her own blades were already tainted in purple and slightly slimy void blood.**

 **"FOR SUCH A PROUD AND STRONG WARRIOR I AM STILL A LONG WAY OF PERISHING!" He replied in the same tone, the choped tentacles regrowing as he lunged a nother set and the new ones after her before arch his head and shoot his acid spit in a long arch to fall right over to where she would dodge. Despite her cocky attitude Irelia did found herself having to backway at the wave of twenty four tentacles before she realized she had been guided there and crossed her arms in front of her face. The acid spit burned a bit but was mostly melting down her clothes and armor.**

 **"WHAT THE HECK...?! PERV!" She shouted enraged as a tentacle mouth lunged at her, skilfully ducking and cutting down another, leaping over a new set of tentacles as she cut down two of the heads. The cocky smile disappeared as she glanced down and too late realized the tentacle that lithered around her ankles and violently wanked her foot from the floor as the remaing tentacles dived for her.**

 **Irelia grunted and franatically cutted all she saw but a tentacle wrapping around her neck and cut her air supply as she was submerged by the Pit's water was enough to weaken her movements. Irelia clentched her teeth while struggling but the movements had become slower and despite cutting another set of tentacles the heads came and bited her hard along the arm, abdomen and legs. Irelia opened her mouth as she saw the few remaining precious air bubbles escape.**

 **The tentacles unleashed her as Irelia pushed herself up to gasp, glaring angryly at the baron but noticing he had a smirk. A harsh and violent impact hit her right in the middle of her body as Irelia was knocked up, all the air exitign her lungs with the hit as her body arched in pain and eyes widened. "UGH!" Before she was to start her descent two tentacles coiled tightly around her legs and swinged her as her body smashed one of the walls. Like a ragdoll, the Baron passed her from tentacle to tentacle before coil a few more around her almsot fully naked body; she still had a few garments.**

 **"I WARNED YOU!" He spoke with an emotionless voice and submerged Irelia onto the line of fire as his acid spit melted down and corrupted the last of her armor and garments before the remaining tentacles wipped her quickly twice, marking all of her back and theproud toplaner squirmed and cried. As Nashor brought her back up the turned her and opened his mouth wide. "GOODBYE!" As his yellow eyes shined Irelia ehard his voice on her head as the tentacles let go of her and she fell towards the Beasts's mouth.**

 **A lonely tentacle swirled tightly aroudn Irelia's left angle as Irelia was held inside Nashor's mouth, his hot breathign wrappign all around her as the tentacle slwly pulled her outh; his tognue pressing and covering her body with his aphrodisiac saliva. "MOSNTER!" Irelia shouted with a trembling voice, had stared rightat the worm's troath.**

 **"I AM WHAT I AM! I AM WHAT I WAS MADE! I AM WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE!" Came the immediate and enigmatic reply before Irelia's beaten body and slowly raised he rabove his head as if an offering to a higher God. The tentacles slithered all over her body, wrapping around her arms and legs to spread as a few slimy tentacles roamed and caressed her body, squeezing her breasts as a few tentacles slapped her buttocks and others slithered between her crotches and lips.**

 **"Grrr...I won't submit!" Irelia struggled hopeless as Nashor chuckled under her.**

 **"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE MY QUEEN! NON THE LESS I SHALL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF THE VOID!" He stated as Irelia wiggled agaisnt the tentacles coating her pussy and rear's entrance with the aphrodisiac cum before piston two tentacles insider her cunt and another up her asshole. As Irelia contracted and grunted the tentacles squirmed while thrusting andvibrating, a handful of tentacles taking turns to roam around her body and teased her exposed form.**

 **"N~NEVER!-Aaahhh..!" Irelia's breathignn was becoming faster as she felt the tentacles drill into her and the aphrodisiac slowly told her mind and make effect. Nashor chuckled as he withdrewthe tentacles and allowed one of the largest to shit into a tentacle cock he immediatly rammed into her femalehood as the one previous on her ass also shifted and became slightly larger before being thrusted raw and hard.**

 **Irelia moaned and squirmed as her legs spreaded on their own and she cursed herself. 'FUCK!~So good..!' She thought to herself as the yellow eyes shined like a predator's eye in the dark. "YOU** _ **WILL**_ **SUBMIT!" Nashor stated and the tentacles twisted and wiggled in her insides, thrusting in and out all the way so that her cunt and asshole would actually gap before ramming them back in, squirming the two probing tentacles like snakes.**

 **Nashor gave Irelia the credit as she standed the harsh treatment almost for five minutes but the amount of slime covering her and that had been absorved by her body soon broke the Warrior's mind. "YESSSSSSSSSS!" He cooed the mment she clenched and tossed her head backwards, her long white hair falling as if suspended and her body arching in the most sensual way one could. The Baron withdrew both tentacles soon the tentacle cock broke into her cervix and created a small bulge that disappeared in the blink of an eye; soon the wave of pulsating flesh lunged foward he shut her pleading moan a she forced the fat tentacle once in her cunt all the way down her throat until a bulge was visible, thrusting it in rhythm with the one drilling her asshole as far as it could while the ones inside her cunt and womb twirled and squirmed like each had a life of its own.**

 **Irelia's hands grasped the cuddly tentacles as he soon withdre the fat tentacle to hear her moans as the bulge on her stomach would be visible with the tentacles competting to be inside her, some even slithering between the ones already inside her and truly stretcing her to the lmits of her body; in the edge between pain and pleasure where a sligther harder miss calculated thrust or an atempt to slide a sixth tentacle isnide her cunt or a third n her ass would cause pain.**

 **"DO YOU SUBMIT?" Nashor asked slowly and teasingly, almsot speaking in a whisper.**

 **"PLEASE GO~OOHHH!-GOD~MMMM! CUM IN ME~NNGGGHH! GOD I BEG... MMMM~MERCY! GOD PLEA~AAAAAAHHHH!" irelia moaned as the tentacles fucked her wildly and thrashed all around her insides and she happily accept them, tongue hanging out and body convulsing as Baron had kept her orgasm at bay until that moment with his void magic. "C~C~CUM T-TO-TOGETHER!~** **MMMMMMMMMNNNGGGHHHH!** **" Irelia babbled the words as the twelve eyes from Nashor shined with amusing and he casted his mind control magic.**

 **"OBEY~..." He cooed and Irelia felt all tentacles leave her before that big and fat monster that had spreaded her to take the others was shoved inside al the way and a high pitch girly moan escaped her lips.**

 **Pull. Thrust. Smack. Her legs twitched as she spreaded them more. Irelia was now being held by the tentacles wrapped around her arms and the one slippery one covered in void slime wiggling and thrusting into her asshole.**

 **Pull! Thrust! Smack! Irelia moaned louder as her body arched once more and pussy clenched around as her sore floodgates were hit again. "PLEASE MASTER!" She begged. Why was he not entering her core again. This was** _ **torture**_ **!**

 **PULL! THRUST! SMACK! Irelia bucked to meet his tentacle cock but it wasn't required as the head slipepd inside her womb and the bulge was created; bigger than the one caused by the Dragon's cock on Nidalee.**

 _ **PULL! THRUST! SMACK!**_ **Irelia's pure scream of exctasy as she felt her core burn caused her whole body to shiver and her walls actually clenched tightly than ever on that cock; regardless of the slime it was difficult t pull out as if Irelia's inner walls were clamping onto it likea vice. Her face was red as she used pure will to hold herself. She knew her Master was about to cum and she would not cum first.**

 _ **PULL! THRUST! SMACK!**_ **Irelia howled and screamed with all of her lungs as Nashor timed his magic perfectly and came with her, the tentacle cock twitching and shooting streams of cum that on their own bulged the Warriro's bely more as she even felt the void spunk move along her fallopian and ovaries, forever tainting her insides and gushing violently out of her by any microscopic space between the tentacle and her labia as the cum was pumped into her.**

 **Not only her, all across the jungle the Monsters and their victims came as well as if a global cumming orgy happened at same time. Sivir and Leona held hands as the two howled in bliss, eyes fully white while the Krugs ravaged their cunts yet again and came.**

 **Evelynn had went into a fucking frenzy, fucking both Crawlers,her Blue and the enemy Red, her Raptors, her Krugs and the enemy Gromp and wolves before return to his;** **her pack** **!**

 **Diana didn't flinched or left the Gromp's mouth, too fallen in lust as that tongue made her orgasm each time it touched her crotch; brainwashed as she was.**

 **Quinn was on all four, choking in cum and drinking it from a poodle while licking the Main Raptor's cock clean as the other three took turns fucking her cunt and ass, breeding her as well.**

 **Vi and Syndra were lost in lust; the Enforcer's holes gapping when without a cock and Syndra accepted her place in the** _ **food chain**_ **as a pool enough for fishes to live laid under them and all around the Blue's area.**

 **Nidalee was mubling the word 'breeding kitty' nonstoppable as the Dragon ravaged her non-stopping the whole time and was enjoying it like Diana had since the first moment.**

 **Finally Shyvana had began her mating calls while thrusting back with eager desire and bliss as she was roughly fucked by the only one that could ignite her fire and burning passion.**

 **"master~mmm..." Irelia cooed as the tentacle kept thrusting and the others moved to cum all over her, showering in a rain of void seed.**

 **"WHO'S YOUR GOD?" His voice echoed in the minds of all ten women.**

 **"Nashor!" Came the immediate and brain washed reply as each collapsed down, cursing Irelia for pushing top so much.**

 **A minute after the massive orgy the enemy nexus was destroyed; however the ten girls soon returned to the Rift and happily stood in the jungle the rest of the days, weeks and months to follow... fucking and being bred by all.**

And of course, lettign Nashor play with al ten at same time...


End file.
